


VII. Afternoon Tea with an Old Enemy

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Tanpa diundang, tahu-tahu Minerva McGonagall datang bertandang.Severus menghela napas. Tidak dicari pun musuh datang sendiri.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	VII. Afternoon Tea with an Old Enemy

🍃🍃🍃

Rinai berderap jatuh di atap. Udara lembab merasuk, bersama aroma tanah dan dedaunan basah. Dua ketukan terdengar di pintu. Tidak lebih tidak kurang. Mantap dan jelas.

Severus mematikan tungku, melongok dari dapur ke ruang tamu. Sepi mengikuti kemudian. Ia menelengkan kepala, merasa mustahil, tapi kebiasaan ini ia kenal betul. Selama masih mengajar Ramuan di Hogwarts, seseorang selalu mengetuk pintu ruang bawah tanahnya dengan cara seperti ini.

Satu orang saja. Minerva McGonagall.

Severus menghela napas. Tidak dicari pun musuh datang sendiri. Pasrah pada nasib, ia membukakan pintu.

Minerva tidak tampak jauh beda. Masih tetap tua dan kisut. Hanya, wajahnya tak lagi sekaku dulu, lebih luwes. Posturnya juga lebih santai, meski gaya berpakaiannya tetap seperti Ibu-Ibu era Victoria, huh, lengkap dengan sanggul di atas kepala. Pensiun dan menjauhkan diri dari drama masyarakat memberi pengaruh baik baginya.

Tapi, meski tak suka drama bukan berarti Minerva tak suka gosip. Untuk apa dia jauh-jauh ke sini, keluar dari dusun terpencilnya di Skotlandia sana, kalau bukan untuk mengais drama.

"Sore, Severus," sapa Minerva. Tidak, ia tidak tersenyum, tapi matanya berkelip seperti mendiang Dumbledore. Ugh, Severus merasakan firasat jelek.

"Minerva," Severus menyahut datar, anggukan kepalanya sekaku robot kekurangan oli.

"Kau kelihatan sehat. Tak bertambah tua sedikitpun." Sejenak Minerva memalingkan wajah ke arah rumah Luna di sebelah, sebelum memandang Severus lagi, dan kali ini, ia tersenyum. Alarm tanda bahaya berkedap-kedip dalam angan, tangan Severus berkedut-kedut waswas. Sesuatu yang buruk selalu terjadi tiap kali Minerva tersenyum seperti itu. Untung ia tak pernah meninggalkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Dekat dengan daun muda konon menaikkan vitalitas hidup, hm?"

Giliran mata Severus yang berkedut sekarang. "Kau juga kelihatan sehat, Minerva. Kulihat lebar pinggangmu bertambah beberapa inchi lagi. Meski tak punya apa-apa tampaknya dusun terpencil punya udara bagus." Melar makan angin saja kan??? Hmph!

Senyum Minerva tak menghilang meski diserang. "Aih, kenapa orang kota kerap mengejek dusun terpencil. Kau tahu, di dusun yang katanya kurang beradab dan tertinggal itu, yang datang bertamu tidak akan dibiarkan berdiri begitu saja di beranda saat hujan gerimis."

Mata Severus berkedut-kedut makin parah. Sabar. Sabar. Cara Spartan takkan mempan untuk yang model begini. Dengan tak rela Severus membuka lebar pintu rumah, membiarkan Minerva masuk. Membantu senior merangkap mantan koleganya itu melepas mantel hujan, ia kemudian mengantar Minerva ke ruang tamu.

Setengah hati Severus menyeduh teh dan menyiapkan kue. Ratusan ide mengenai mengapa Minerva datang ke rumahnya membombardir kepalanya, membuat pusing. Apapun itu, pastinya bukan didasarkan itikad baik.

"Ah. Earl Grey-nya Muggle." Minerva tersenyum saat mengendus aroma teh yang melayang di udara. "Pilihan bagus."

Severus tak menyahut. Dengan kaku ia menuangkan teh, menawarkan gula, madu dan juga lemon pada Minerva. Wanita itu memilih madu untuk memaniskan tehnya, sementara Severus hanya memasukkan satu sendok gula. Mereka menyesap teh dalam hening, seperti pada masa-masa 'damai' kala masih mengajar di Hogwarts.

"Kenapa kau datang?" tanya Severus tak tahan lagi setelah menghabiskan setengah jam diam-diaman dan hirup-menghirup teh.

Minerva terkekeh, pelan-pelan meletakkan cangkir ke meja. "Mengecek sesuatu."

"Mengecek apa?"

"Santer terdengar seorang ahli ramuan berusia sekian melakukan 'grooming' pada mantan muridnya. Jadi aku datang, untuk melihat sendiri."

Wajah Severus tetap sedatar biasa, meski kini rahangnya menegang dan matanya yang kosong mulai menyorot tak ramah. "Sekarang? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Minerva tersenyum tipis. Matanya bersinar tajam. Severus terpikir kemungkinan Legillimens dan reflek mengaktifkan Occlumency. Voldemort atau Dumbledore biasa melakukan itu padanya, berusaha keras menyelami pikirannya demi mencari kelemahannya, tetapi ia lupa kalau ini Minerva. Yang satu ini, tidak pernah mengintip benak, ia tidak perlu itu. Sebaliknya, Minerva menggunakan metode lain.

Minerva melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Pada perabotan berwarna hangat dengan bantalan empuk. Pada pot-pot gantung berdaun wangi dan berbunga semarak. Tirai kulit kerang. Gorden halus berwarna lembut. Dinding-dinding yang dicat cerah. Jendela-jendela luas dan tinggi. Lampu-lampu besar di langit-langit. Buku-buku mengenai hewan-hewan ajaib yang nyaris memenuhi lemari-lemari buku berikut novel-novel roman. Teh Muggle dan kue-kue manis dengan selai buah, krim, maupun coklat.

Minerva lantas kembali mengawasi Severus. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat ia melihat kemeja hitam bergaris-garis putih yang Severus kenakan, dan tertawa kecil melihat sepatu oxford berwarna muda bergeser-geser gelisah di bawah meja. Severus buru-buru menyembunyikan kakinya di balik taplak yang menjuntai, pipinya merona.

"Alih-alih meng-grooming, kurasa kaulah yang di-grooming," Minerva tergelak tanpa sungkan sedikitpun. "As expected from a true Ravenclaw. Anak itu lihai juga."

Severus berdeham. Rona merah kini menyebar sampai ke telinganya.

Bersenandung pelan, Minerva menuang teh ke cangkirnya yang kosong, ia bahkan bermurah hati mengisikan cangkir Severus. Sambil melahap kue-kue Severus tanpa malu, ia menggosip mengenai Potter dan tercekikik menertawakan kesialan anak itu ketika mencoba memisahkan perkelahian di antara Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"... ia mengirim surat padaku minta bertemu. Katanya, ada masalah penting yang ingin ia tanyakan. Kutunggu-tunggu di terminal portkey, eh bukannya manusia yang muncul tapi malah berang-berang!" Minerva terbahak-bahak. Ia lalu mengeluarkan alat Muggle, ponsel, dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Severus. Seekor berang-berang berkacamata bundar menyeringai galak di sana, jari(?)cakar(?)tangan(?)nya mengepal penuh ancaman kepada sang fotografer.

"Harry Otter!" Minerva tergelak sambil memukul-mukul lengan Severus yang cuma menatap bengong.

"Aah, sayang sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Di Hogwarts sudah ada Remus, ditambah Kepala Sekolah Berang-Berang, orang pasti bakalan nyinyir 'ini Sekolah apa Kebun Binatang!' Hmm, tidak bagus, tidak bagus." Minerva menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam dompet. Sejenak ia memeras seiris lemon ke cangkir setelah menuang teh yang baru.


End file.
